l'argenté
by xarinam
Summary: traduction Wilson se fait capturé à la clinique. Une personne veut quelque chose venant de lui, qui poura le sauver? cette histoire a été écrite par hilson avec comme titre silver


Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur le dossier quand il est entré dans une salle de consultation. Un puissant bras l'emprissonèrent par derrière, son appel au secours ne put être entendu en raison de la large main posé sur sa bouche.

Ses yeux reflétaient la peur, l'adrénaline se répandait à travers lui quand il a essayé de comprendre la situation actuelle. Il était pressé avec ses mains derrière le dos par un homme très grand et très musclé et qui sentait un peu trop la cigarettes.

"Je me rappelle certainement de vous dans la bonne lumière. Vous êtes vraiment un régal pour les yeux. J'ai parfois pensé que cela venait de mon imagination.

Un autre homme dans la cinquantaine avec des cheveux secs et argentés et il avait l'attitude de quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il s'assit sur la table d'examen pour regarder intensément sa proie. Wilson a essayé du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas se tordre de douleur quand son kidnappeur à resserrer son emprise sur son poignet. Le coeur de l'oncologue battait comme les ailes d'un petit oiseau pris au piège dans une petite cage.

"Vous n'allez par hurler quand mon ami enlèvera sa main, n'est-ce pas? C'était l'argenté qui lui avait demandé d'une voix douce et calme.

Wilson a secoué sa tête. Non, il n'allait pas crié, du moins pas maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de crier de toute façon, sa bouche était trop sèche. Sa récompense a été que la main de son kidnappeur s'enleva de sa bouche lui permettant de respirer librement de nouveau. Mais l'homme musclé le poussa pour qu'il soit plus proche de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

"Que voulez-vous de moi? Je... Je n'ai pas mon portefeuille sur moi."

Wilson pouvait entendre la peur dans sa voix. Il ne s'en souciait pas moins, il voulait simplement que ça se termine, et maintenant. Ses yeux se sont encore plus élargis et son souffle c'est accéléré quand l'homme a répliqué.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de votre portefeuille. Vous avez avec vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour moi."

L'argenté sourit ce qui fit se tortiller Wilson avec malaise et angoisse. Son esprit travaillait furieusement sur une centaine de scénarios différents qui n'incluaient pas celui qu'il redoutait le plus. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux quand l'argenté descendit de la table et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu ne seras pas seulement une fête pour mes yeux, mais aussi une fête pour une autre partie de mon corps."

L'argenté sourit, d'un sourire prédateur, il toucha légèrement la pommette de Wilson avec ses doigts. Wilson tremblait à cause de la froideur des yeux de l'homme. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieur pour éviter de pleurer et de dévoiler à quel point il était effrayé, à que point il avait peur, à quel point il était pétrifié des choses à venir.

"Si vous collaborez, je serais aussi doux que possible et vous apprécierait peut-être."

La voix était douce comme la soie et Wilson senti qu'on le baillonnait de nouveau. C'était juste un cauchemar, il le savait déjà, si seulement il pouvait se réveiller!

L'argenté prenait son silence comme un accord et toujours avec son sourire sur son visage, mis un préservatif et un petit tube de lubrifiant sur la table d'examen, et il fit un signe vers la table. Son coéquipier tira l'oncologue dans un mouvement rapide et le fit assoir sur la table entre les jambes de l'argenté. Ses mains sur les hanches de Wilson, le rapprochèrent de son entrejambe, il avait une énorme érection.

Suite à ça, les dernières défenses de Wilson ont éclater. Avec force il a frappé l'argenté avec un coup de coude dans les côtes, il a pivoté, et courut vers la porte jusqu'a ce que de gros bras l'emprisonnèrent. Juste avant il avait entendut le cri enragé de l'argenté qui était maintenant en face lui, il le frappa si fort au visage que ses oreillse sonnèrent.

"Tu veux que ça fasse plus mal? Je n'ai pas de problème avec cela, joli garçon."

La voix était toujours calme, mais wilson sentait qu'il avait la chair de poule quand il avait entendu la nuance dangereuse. La deuxième giffle sur son visage fut très douloureuse. Le visage de Wilson le brûlait, brûlant des coups, brûlant d'embarrassement et brûlant d'angoisse. L'argenté avait fait un signe de tête à son sous-fifre et Wilson a été poussé contre la table d'exmen, cette fois toute sa partie supérieure de son corps a été pressé par l'homme volumineux et une grande bande placé sur sa bouche l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide.

Wilson ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, non? Ce n'était pas le cas pour lui... Et même si c'était la réalité et qu'il ne pouvait pas la démolir, il ne donnerait pas à ces monstres la satisfaction de le voir pleurer.

Les tremblements qui traversaient son corps et les larmes qui coulaient n'ont put être calmé en dépit de ses efforts.

L'argenté travaillait sur la ceinture de Wilson quand soudain la porte de la salle de consultation s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer House qui boitait en disant: "Tu ne voudras jamais croire ce que..." House ne termina jamais sa phrase quand il pris concience de la scène qui se déroullait devant lui. Il était gelé sur place, il n'était pas en mesure de se déplacer, no même de penser, et surtout de réagir.

L'homme qui bloquait Wilson s'est précipités vers House pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite en se positionnant devant la porte.

"Si vous essayez d'appeler à l'aide, mon partenaire s'assurera que vous ne pourrez plus le faire à nouveau." L'argenté avait dit ça d'une voie présemptueuse regardant à peine House par dessus son épaule. Il a continué de rêver avec son sourire sur le visage, "Mais tu es le bienvenue pour regarder le spectacle. Joli garçon ne s'est pas comporter comme un gentil garçon, ce sera certainement amusant."

Wilson pleurait et tremblait, son corps paniqué ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il souffla brutalement et rapidement. Pour couronner cette situation, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui allait regarder. Regarder sa peur, regarder son humiliation, regarder son désespoir.

House stupéfait s'est effondré lourdement sur une chaise. Il s'est soutenu avec le mur et a appuyé sur le bouton de secours sans se faire remarquer. Il avait pensé que c'était une idée à la noix de Cuddy d'installer ces boutons dans chaque salle de consultation, mais maintenant, il était plus que reconnaissants. Pour distraire le fou de Wilson, il dit: "Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper avec ce que vous allez faire?"

L'argenté ne souriait plus, il riait.

"Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous en sortir. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai choisi le Dr Wilson, déjà il y a quelques mois. Malheureusement, d'autres choses m'ont retenu d'agir sur ma libido, je devais donc attendre pour lui beaucoup plus de temps que j'avais prévu. Ne pas le baiser serait insensée."

Autant qu'il voulait le supprimer Wilson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sangloter et trembler comme une feuille.

"Vous étiez ici avant?" A demandé House sidéré, mais il était rassurer. Il était près à tout pour gagner du temps.

"Oui. Malheureusement, j'ai été examiné par un autre médecin. Mais ce joli garçon présent ici, a attiré mon attention."

Avec une main, il avait une forte emprise sur celle de Wilson et avec l'autre il carressait affectueusement les cheveux de l'oncologue. Wilson a tourné la tête pour se débarrasser de la main. Il respira très fort quand l'argenté pris une poignée de ses cheveux et tira brusquement en arrière. "Tu ferais mieux de rester gentil. Ton comportement commence a m'énerver et crois-moi tu ne veux pas me voir en colère."

Wilson le cru.

Avant que l'argenté ne puisse continuer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Silver devint inquiet quand il comprit que c'était des gardes de sécurité. House a profité de la situation et a appelé à l'aide. La porte a volé en éclat, l'homme volumineux a perdu son équilibre. Les gardiens de sécurité l'ont rapidement maîtrisé. Parfois, les muscles ne sont pas aussi efficaces que les armes à feu pointé sur votre tête.

Pendant ce temps, l'argenté a traîné Wilson jusqu'à la table d'examen. Maintenant, il se tenait debout derrière Wilson, le tenant fermement un couteau sous la gorge. Wilson était terrifié, le couteau piquait son menton, dessinant un mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa gorge. Les gardes venait de remarqué la prise d'otage quand House a frappé de sa canne la main tenant le couteau. La sécurité s'est avérée valoir son sel quand un des gardes a bondi, la poigne de l'argenté qui tenait Wilson s'est dessérée imédiatement et le garde a bloqué le fou au sol.

*************************

Deux heures étaient passées. La police était venue, avait posé un millier de quesions, avait eu des déclarations et avait pris des photos. Wilson s'est senti humilié plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il a également montré des signes de choc. Il pourrait à peine empêcher ses dents de claquer. Bon sang il était gelé! Il était fier de lui-même, qu'il ne s'était pas évanouit, qu'il avait été en mesure de répondre à toutes les questions. Il n'avais pas beaucoup hésiter au cours de l'examen et pour ça aussi il était fier.

De toute façon, il ne voulait qu'une chose partir le plus rapidement possible. Mais Cuddy lui a dit, "Vous ne devriez pas conduire dans cette état."

Il a hoché de la tête et a voulu lui dire qu'il allait appeler un taxi quand House a grondé: "je le ramène chez lui."

Wilson a senti le soulagement le laver à cette déclaration simple, mais d'autre part, il savait qu'il devait garder sa maîtrise encore un peu plus de temps. Il ne se serait pas permis de pleurer dans le taxi, mais au moins il n'aurait pas eu à se préoccuper de House si il n'arrivait pas à se retenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis dans le siège passagé de la voiture de House, essayant désespérément de faire revenir son corps sous contrôle. Ses temps claquaient toujours et tout son corps était parcourut de frissons. Il regardait par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet juste pour éviter de regarder House.

"On est arrivé."

Bien que Wilson avait regardé par la fenêtre tout le temps, il n'avait rien vu, ses yeux n'étaient pas en mesure de se concentrer. Il a été surpris quand il a reconnu qu'ils étaient garés devant l'appartement de House au lieu du sien. La surprise s'est transformée rapidement en panique. Il ne voulait pas parler avec House maintenant!

"Je pensais que tu me ramenais chez moi!" Sa voix avait légèrement la nuance d'un gémissement.

House lui a donné un drôle de regard et l'a sortit de sa voiture et le conduit dans son appartement. Wilson a décidé d'appeler un taxi, il a marché directement vers le téléphone. Il a été interrompu par House qui avait le téléphone de sa main.

"House!"

L'objectif était de sonder sa colère, son agacement, rien de tel. Au lieu de ça, son désespoir, sa lassitude et son épuisement. Il a léché ses lèvres nerveusement et a tenté d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

House a fait un pas vers lui qui a conduit Wilson de faire un pas en arrière. Son regard était comme celui d'un cerf pris dans les phares. House a froncé les sourcils et a fait rapidement deux pas pour tirer le jeune homme tremblant dans une étreinte. Wilson avait été surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé que House le réconforterait, enfin pas sur le plan physique.

"Tu peux pleurer ici. Je vais te tenir compagnie."

Wilson n'avait jamais entendu House parler d'une voix aussi douce et finalement il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Avec un sanglot rauque, il a serré House et a commencé a pleurer. Il a pleuré pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que cette position n'était pas la plus confortable pour House. Il a desserré son emprise et a essuyé ses larmes. Il a regardé House avec les yeux gonflés, ses émotions se lisaient en eux.

House l'observait puis il l'a tiré par sa main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Wilson c'est arrêté au milieu de la chambre à coucher, ses bras serré contre lui, et son regard donnait l'impression qu'il était perdu. House lui a remis un pyjama et une serviette.

"Je suis sûr que tu veux prendre une bonne douche chaude. Je vais commander quelque chose à manger pendant que tu en prends une.

"OK" Wilson a marmonné et a lentement fait son chemin à la salle de bains. La douche était en effet une excellente idée, il se sentait beaucoup mieux après. Il a ignoré la formation d'ecchymoses sur ses poignets, de ces hanches et les taches rouges sur sa joue dût à la gifle. Après s'être habiller, il a rejoint House qui était assis sur le canapé et devant lui des boîtes de nourriture chinoise. Il pensait qu'il serait incapable de manger, mais il a vite changé d'idée.

La télévision était éteinte, ce qui a créé une atmosphère un peu étrange. Wilson pouvait sentir les yeux de House posé sur lui, il espérait qu'il ne parle pas de l'incident à la clinique. Il n'avait pas été déçu.

Après le dîner, House est allé se changer dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Wilson a pris lui-même un oreiller et une couverture de rechange pour le canapé. Il s'est blotti dans la couverture avec ses genoux tiré sous son menton et même un aveugle aurait put voir qu'il tremblait.

House a levé le menton de Wilson et a vu une trop grande lutte pour dominé ses émotions à travers ses yeux. Il a prit la couverture et l'oreiller et dit: "Viens. Tu vas dormir dans mon lit ce soir. Je ne veux pas me lever pendant la nuit à cause d'un de tes cauchemar."

Wilson a cligné des yeux surpris, mais a suivi House dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea et s'enroulla dans la couverture, dos à House. House soupira profondément et par derrière le pris dans ses bras dans une étroite étreinte. Chaque fibre musculaire du corps de Wilson était tendu pendant quelques secondes avant que le tremblement eu raison de lui. Il appuyait ses mains contre son visage pour l'aider a contenir les larmes. Une fois de plus les sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

House la simplement tenu dans ses bras et parfois lui murmurait que tout irait bien, qu'il était là. Quelque temps plus tard, les tremblements et les sanglots se calmèrent. House a retourné Wilson pour qu'il soit en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait encore un peu. House essuya les dernière larmes sur les joues de Wilson avec sa main et il lui a dit: "Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans une telle situation."

House a senti que le corps de wilson était de nouveau tendu, et ses yeux aussi grand que des soucoupe affirmèrent l'idée de House. Il se colla encore plus contre Wilson, la tête de Wilson reposant sur son épaule et les frottements dans son dos fait par la main de House le ressurèrent.

"Non" Avoua Wilson en se blotissant contre la poitrine de House.

"Tu veux me raconter?" A demandé doucement House.

Un silence tendu s'installa. House a comblé l'écart restant entre eux deux et a posé un doux baiser sur le sommet du front de Wilson et ce dernier frissonna.

"Je... J'avais quinze ans. Je voulais jouer au football comme Jean mon grand frère. Trois joueurs de l'équipe m'avaient dit que je devais passer un test. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans le vestiaire et ... et, euh, ils... Je..."

"C'est bon, Jimmy. Ca va aller maintenant" House berçait encore plus Wilson dans ses bras.

Wilson a pris une grande respiration avant de poursuivre. "Ils... ils m'ont déshabillé et m'ont dit ce qu'ils voulaient me... me faire et j'étais terrifier et totalement impuissants. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais j'ai eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas pire car mon frère avait eu vent que quelque chose se passait et il m'a sauvé."

Wilson riait en repensant à la tête terrifié que faisait les trois gars, lorsque son frère est rentré dans la pièce et les aient battu.

"Et c'est à cause de cette expérience que tu es effrayés et que tu n'as jamais rien fait que sa aille plus loin entre nous."

Wilson a tressailli et a hésité, il a pensé qu'il avait très bien caché son affection. Evidemment sa supposition avait été fause. Maintenant que House allait se moquer de lui indéfiniment, il le rejetterait et... STOP! C'est House qui initié cette procimité physique! Il regarda House. Un petit sourire sur son visage, ses yeux étincelaient. Wilson souriait lui aussi.

"Ouai. Mais... Je, euh, je pourrais essayer." Wilson avait une expression pleine d'espoir sur son visage. "Pour agir en couple, je veux dire."

House a fermé les yeux et a embrassé avec tendresse Wilson qui n'avait jamais connu autant de tendresse auparavant. Wilson a dû se tendre pour entendre la réponse doucement murmurée par House.

"Ca me va comme ça."

Fin


End file.
